A Leaf Among The Stars v2
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: Naruto/Mass Effect x-over. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the sole survivor of a failed colony embarks on a new quest that spans an eon in the making. Adventure, romance, comedy...all to save the galaxy and find the perfect bowl of ramen. What's a ninja to do when faced with Asari, Turians, Quarians and certain Commander after him? is the galaxy ready?
1. Chapter 1

**A Leaf Among the Stars**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as he belongs to Kishimoto. I don't own Mass Effect as that is property of the cool people of Bioware who are geniuses when it comes to making games (I.E. see Knights of the Old Republic, Jade Empire, Baldur's Gate and of course Mass Effect 1 & 2, 3 is great visually but the story and ending had me wondering if they had Ferengi as their marketing team. Oh and of course Dragon Age franchise). I don't own the ship either.**

**I'm not making a profit from this.**

**AN: Kitsune Effect became this. I reused the beginning because I liked it and since its mine I can get away with it. File all complaints in the trash I don't want to hear them. Leaf version 1 was removed to make room for this.**

Chapter 1

**Ibonihs Prime, Alliance Experimental Colony**

The world was in ruins. The experimental colony that had been set up on the world that was similar to Earth had been consumed by war, and self-destructed in ways that those who made it originally never dreamed of.

The Alliance ship landed on what had once been fertile forestland, but was now blackened and cracked dirt.

As the boarding ramp lowered and the hiss of air pressure equalizing announced the metal hatch opening.

Earth Alliance Marines rushed down, their weapons drawn. "What the fuck happened here?" One marine asked looking around.

"Stow it." The commander barked looking around.

"But sir, last reports were there was a colony here. Nearly a million people." The same marine said again.

The marine whose face was hidden by the darkened visor of his helmet of EVA light armor suit shook his head.

"Fan out. The beacon is coming from what used to be the village's center."

"Aye sir." Several voice echoed and the marines fanned out using gutted remains of what used to be buildings.

Two more figures exited the dropship. One was human wearing a dark blue EVA suit. The other was a Turian. Avian in nature a resembling a raptor from earth's past. The Turian pulled off his helmet and took a breath of air.

"The air is stale." He noted with disdain. "When did you say that the beacon activated?"

The human removed his own helmet. "At least two years ago." He shook his head. "This colony was set up long before the discovery of the Prothean data cache they used cryogenic freezing chambers and made the slow journey from Earth to here in stasis. Most of the original settlers are dead as it's been nearly two hundred years since…"

"Excuse me Admiral, did you say two centuries this colony has been running?" The Turian asked, his mandibles flaring in surprise.

The now identified Admiral shrugged. "It was the old Earth's decision, as a way to try and save a population from civil war. Japan had been gearing up for a hostile takeover corporation wise. I don't know the full details; as a lot of the data was lost before the First Contact War when Japan was nearly wiped out due to a shift in some of the plates beneath the surface that resulted in most of the continent of Japan being under water. It also included several other countries."

The Turian had studied the history of Earth and had to admit the humans were a hardy people. Shaking his head he looked ahead. "Do you expect any survivors?"

The Admiral shrugged. "Hard to say. I…"

"SIR!"

The call came over his omni-tools communicator. "Admiral Bashir here; report!" He ordered.

"Sir, we found a suspension pod. You better come and see this."

"On our way commander." The Admiral looked at the Turian. "Well that answers one question."

The Turian gave a chuckle. "Out of hundreds more, that have piled up in its wake."

The Admiral gave him a dirty look and moved to where the call had come from followed by another squad of marines.

XX

"What have we got commander?" The Admiral asked as they approached the burned out and gutted tower.

"A suspension capsule in the basement." The commander said. "I have first squad in there now. Its amazing how secure it is down there like a vault."

The Admiral nodded, while the Turian gazed around. "Even with the level of destruction this must have been an interesting colony."

"Sir, the logs." A marine said carrying a crate.

"Hmm…Five different leaders for this village alone." The Admiral said tracing the markings. "What happened here?" He whispered.

"Commander bring the capsule to the shuttle. We're going to open it aboard the Utah where Chief Medical Officer Chase can determine the health of whomever is in there but I'm going to go over the logs to see what happened before that person is awakened."

The marine nodded and went to give orders to his squad. "Prepare cargo for transport."

The Turian watched this with a practiced eye. He watched as the humans brought up a cylinder coffin like devise. He couldn't see inside as there was ash covering the glass on the outside and what looked like frost on the inside. His curiosity would wait, he was a Specter after all and Nihilus had learned from the best.

XX

**CVS Utah, Med-Bay**

"Doctor Chase, we will wait until I have determined who is in there by reading the logs. For all we know there might be the one who killed everyone." The Admiral said when the ships CMO wanted to open the suspension capsule immediately.

The Admiral retreated to his quarters and started to go over the logs. He hated the old way as they were hand written and it took him time.

"**Admiral Bashir?"** The voice came over the ship intercom several hours later.

He rubbed his eyes and looked up. "What is it Lieutenant?"

"**Getting a transmission from the Citadel, you wanted to be informed of Anderson's results."**

Admiral Bashir listened to the report and sighed. "So he's not going to be our first Specter, damn!" he shook his head. "Thank you Lieutenant." He clicked off the intercom and rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. It had been the Alliance's second attempt to get now Captain Anderson in as a SPECTRE and like the first it was denied. _At least this time Saren wasn't involved._ He thought as he remembered reading the report Anderson filed after he was denied joining the ranks the first time.

Bashir read the reports from Konoha one of the five major villages and was amazed how fast the colonists spread out and how low tech they'd kept the colony.

He shook his head at the fighting but wasn't surprised. What upset him at the lengths at which Doctor Uchiha had gone to attain control using various methods to increase his lifespan thru various means and how the Senju brothers had stopped his attempted mutiny and some of his experiments that had mutated the use of biotics.

What concerned him were the native inhabitants that were beings of pure energy. They were listed as Demons and the leaders as well as others tried to contain and control them.

_It backfired spectacularly._ Bashir thought as he read the attack on the entity they named Kyuubi.

_What they did with biotics and implants is astounding. The data on that I'll send back to earth for certain._

The intercom sounded **"Sir, we're ready to leave orbit."** The pilots voice informed him.

"Copy that. Best speed to the nearest relay." Bashir ordered.

"**Yes sir. ETA to the Citadel sixteen hours."** The pilot said and Bashir went back to reading the Ibonihs reports and the reports of the Third Hokage after he'd returned to office and what he'd done to protect the Kyuubi and its container.

Bashir shook his head by the time he read the reports by Tsunade Senju's term in office. _I think it was a mistake to chemically wipe out the people's memories and Tsunade seemed to agree._ Bashir thought as he got to the part where the Akatsuki group began a war that united the planet in civil war.

His door chime sounded and he looked up to see who was entering. "Nihilus?"

The Turian stood in the doorway. "Have you finished reading the reports?"

The Admiral sighed and leaned back. "They chemically wiped the minds of the entire colony. The only ones that knew they were a colony were the Kage's and their successors." He shook his head. Then looked at the Turian. "What are you doing here?"

Nihilus gave the Turian equivalent of a grin. "I thought you might want to know that Doctor Chase has opened the pod and moved its occupant to a bed in the medical bay."

The Turian had been studying humans for sometime now, but it was one of the few times he'd gotten to witness the use of profanity in such a way he knew he'd have to remember some of them and look up the meanings later as the Admiral was past him and heading towards the medical bay.

XX

**CVS Utah, Medical Bay**

His first conscious sensation was someone yelling and that the lights were far too bright.

With a groan he put a hand to his head as the voice that had been shouting stopped and he found two figures around him that he didn't know.

Both wore uniforms. One was an olive skinned man with short black hair his sideburns were gray. The other was a woman with blond hair and was obviously a doctor of some kind. They spoke to him but he scrunched his brow trying to understand them.

The woman made a sound and grabbing what looked like a syringe jabbed him in his shoulder.

She said something to the other man.

"What's your name?" The man demanded again.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." The blond answered.

"The translator microbes are active, I'm shocked that they were passed down in so many generations." The woman doctor said as she grabbed another syringe. She held it up at Naruto's wary brow. "This is an immunization shot."

"Granny gave me a shot last year." Naruto said.

"Your doctor?" the man asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Not many people would help me." he looked uncomfortable and the admiral could understand why.

"Doctor, would you give me and Mr. Namikaze some privacy." Bashir asked. The woman gave him a look then one to Naruto. "I'll be back." And as she left the blond gave a mental shudder as it reminded him of Tsunade when she got a certain way about his medical care. The man spoke getting his attention.

"I'm Admiral Bashir of the Earth Alliance military." He started. "Do you know about earth?"

Naruto shrugged. "A bit. Grandma Tsunade was teaching me to be Hokage when the war happened." Naruto's blue eyes locked onto the Admiral's dark gaze.

"You are the Kyuubi's jailor." The admiral stated and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I've read the reports. Impressive work with your biotic abilities."

"My what?" Naruto asked.

"Looks like we're going to have to play catch up. I'll have Doctor Chase start you on your education. Believe it or not Mr. Namikaze you are important to the Alliance in more ways than you know."

Naruto looked at the man and he sighed knowing he was going to have to work hard and keep his secrets carefully.

XX

Dr. Chase gave Naruto several files to read and as the blond spent his time in the Med-Bay learning all he could, the doctor took time to study him and give him a full physical. It was after she got the results she went to see the admiral.

"You wanted something?" Admiral Bashir asked.

"I just finished the full medical on Naruto." Dr. Chase began.

"Ah." Bashir said sitting back in his chair.

"What do you mean ah? His whole system has been rewired. There are anti-bodies and back up systems that aren't in a normal human. And there are three different…"

"Doctor, I know about Mr. Namikaze." He slid the files over his desk towards her. "Tsunade Senju who was the Fifth Hokage of Konoha left detailed reports about Naruto as well as documenting her thoughts on the whole colony. Before her death Naruto exhibited abilities not seen in a Biotic and that's with the implants."

The doctor was reading the report. "My Japanese is rusty…but according to this he was bonded with a being of pure energy not even an hour after his birth."

"Correct. Its' given him heightened senses, accelerated healing and enhanced reflexes. It wasn't until its forced removal that Tsunade realized that Naruto was unique amongst them and when the war was nearly at its end she sealed him away and activated the nuke that had been buried under Konoha before its founding."

The doctor gasped. "The war had consumed the whole surface." Admiral Bashir said as he looked at the files in the doctors' hand. "Tsunade knew Naruto needed to survive. In her last entries she reported how she tricked him and sealed him in the container."

He looked at the doctor. "The entity is gone, we have an altered human who could possibly be an asset."

"What are you going to do?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm going to hide him somewhere safe and let him get caught up. When the time is right I'll introduce him to the Admiralty and propose he be our chance at the council as well as the Specters."

Neither the doctor nor the Admiral; were aware of the Turian listening in. He slipped away and eyed the seventeen year old in the med-bay via a monitor. _This one human requires watching._ Nihilus thought. He made a note to keep an eye on Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

XX

**Citadel, Earth Embassy**

Admiral Bashir looked at Udina with disdain. "I think you misunderstood me." He growled. "Namikaze is going to be learning history and how to get by in the galaxy."

"We have a chance here. From these reports he could be the first in a line of super soldiers." Udina tapped the data pad on his desk. "Get him into the military academy and they'll train him."

Bashir growled. "Listen to me Udina. He's a citizen of Earth. He has the same rights as any other citizen and he's just learned all he knew is gone. Everyone he knew is dead. I spoke with him and he has no interest in joining the military."

"As a citizen it is his duty!" Udina said raising his voice.

Bashir was about to tear into the ambassador when his omni-tool chirped.

"Bashir, go ahead."

"**Sir, this is Luc. Namikaze has disappeared."** The voice of the Utah's marine commander said.

"What do you mean disappeared?" Bashir growled staring at his omni-tool, praying this was a lie or a bad joke.

"**Dr. Chase went in to take him lunch, and the room was empty. I have Reynolds going over the cameras, but Peterson who was at the door swears that except for the Doc, no one since you have been in to see him and the door never opened."**

Bashir looked up and saw Udina was listening. "Search the ship top to bottom. Also check to see if he stowed away on one of the shuttles. I'll be with Ambassador Udina." He said and signed off and saw Udina looking at him, and he didn't like the look in the man's eyes.

"I'll alert some of our people." He held up the digital photo Bashir had taken of Naruto. "If he's here, we'll find him. And Admiral, he is a resource for the greater good of Earth and all of mankind, he must be brought under control now."

Bashir silent wished Naruto the best and hoped the young man managed to escape. It would be two years before Naruto was spotted by anyone in Earth Alliance.

XX

**AN: My muse looked at the original Leaf and while writing chapter 14 screamed and threw a fit. Was not pretty. Deleted it and decided to restart from the beginning, changing in chapter 2. Might have had to do with the numerous people whining about shoving Naruto into the Mary sue of ME1. So as I am redoing it, things will change. I was having more fun with Naruto & Aria and the Naruto/Tali was giving me an ulcer trying to work it out. Someone took offense that I compared Tali to Hinata. Anyway, Leaf take 2 is going on. Hopefully after chapter 2 y'all be nicer. The story, the path and the ship and crew are being changed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't ownChapter 2

**Two Years Later…**

**(Omega)**

Patrons of Afterlife moved out of the way as the familiar mane of blond hair moved thru the crowd.

Several of the dancers winked as he passed, the whisker marked man shook his head thinking _Crazy Asari._

He passed the various guards who knew not to get in his way. He stopped, seeing that Aria was holding court.

"You know my rule." She said and narrowed her eyes at the Salarian who was on his knees with a Bataran and a Turian holding him in place by his shoulders.

"Aria…p-p-please! I was just trying…"

"You were trying to steal from me Legonno." Aria hissed. "No one steals from me." She nodded to the Batarian. "Take him out and have him shot."

As the Salarian was dragged away screaming in denial Aria looked at the whisker marked blond.

"Naruto." She said, his name like a purr as she shifted on her couch.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze smiled as he sat next to her. "Another one?" he asked nodding towards the backdoor where the Salarian had been dragged out.

"They never learn. So what brings you to me? Business? Pleasure?" she asked the last in a husky voice.

"Sadly, business." He said with a shake of his head.

"What is it you need?" Aria asked.

"My ship is nearly done. I think I'll need help selecting a crew." Naruto said. Two years ago when he arrived on Omega he'd come to Aria's attention when he crushed the Blood Pack. It was Naruto who had solidified Aria's control and nearly all of the gangs on Omega belonged to her.

"I am happy Mathias has worked so well for you." Aria said.

"That is an understatement. Quarian's handle technology like Asari handle looking sexy and manipulative."

Aria laughed, a deep throated and sensual sound. She was about to say something when one her mercenaries rushed up and whispered in her ear.

"It seems that an Alliance Cruiser has pulled up and is sending several shuttles over." Aria said.

"Guess I couldn't hide here forever." Naruto said.

"Keep my ship safe, I'll be back for it." The whisker mark blond said.

"I will. You know, I'd fight for you…" Aria said softly.

"Omega needs Aria. Aria is Omega. You need your men to keep it. Now, I think its time to play hide and seek." He kissed Aria on the cheek and rushed out the backdoor. Aria turned as a squad of marines entered the main doors and scanned the room. She put her mask of the coldhearted bitch on and mentally prepared herself for the game.

A dark skinned man wearing Captain's bars and sporting armor strode passed her guards.

"Aria T'Loak?"

"Who is asking?" she said looking bored.

"Captain David Anderson, Systems Alliance." The now identified Anderson said. "We are here to find Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, reports are that he's been here on Omega for nearly two years."

"Has he now?" Aria said keeping her tone flat, while inside she was wondering on just who the informant was and how short their life expectancy was after she discovered who went behind her back to the Alliance.

"He has been seen in your company as of a week ago." Anderson said.

Aria looked at him. "A lot of people want to be in my company. Many seek a way to improve their lives."

"Ms. T'Loak, Naruto Namikaze is a fugitive and needs to be returned to Alliance command."

"Really? And what has this fugitive done? I usually keep an eye out for those that could threaten the stability of Omega."

Anderson shifted. "I am not aware of the charges, I was just told to retrieve him."

"Then you are a fool." Aria said. "Chasing someone for an unknown reason, disrupting things wherever you go." She stared at Anderson and she could see that he didn't like the orders he was given.

"And I take it, that until you find this fugitive then that Alliance cruiser is going to be parked on my doorstep and your jackbooted thugs are going to disrupt business here on Omega."

Anderson didn't say a word and Aria snarled. "I would suggest checking the lower levels in the slums." She turned away as Anderson gave orders to the marines.

Aria watched them go. _Good luck Naruto._ She thought as her attention went to her assistant who had reports for her. Meanwhile she was mentally making plans for those that had snitched on Naruto.

XX

(Omega, Lower Levels)

"Man and I thought the main levels were bad. There are Vorcha all over the place here." A marine said.

"Stow it Wood." Another marine ordered. He checked his omni-tool. "There's so much heavy machinery here, even military grade omni-tools can't send a signal out."

The squad scanned the area around him. "He could be hiding anywhere, and unless we picked this place apart we'd never find him."

Steam shot out of a pipe and the marines turned raising their guns.

"We're to bring him in alive you morons!" the squad leader shouted. "Holster those weapons."

"But sir! With the Vorcha and god knows how many gangs…"

"Pistols and tranquilizer rounds only." The squad leader ordered. He checked his omni-tool. "Captain Anderson and his squad cleared two sectors already. We need to move on, we'll meet up with them in the next sector."

The marines moved out, none of them looking up. If they had they would have seen their target standing on the ceiling.

Shaking his head Naruto dropped from the ceiling and landed in a crouch. Looking around he pulled out his com-link. "Aria."

"**Where are you?"** came the aggravated tone of the ruler of Omega.

"Sector 18 in Brown Sector." He said leaning against the wall.

"Get to your ship. I've hired a skeleton crew to get you out of here. They are in bay ninety-four in a junk freighter. Once your safe you can either hire them yourself or pick a new crew."

"You do care." Naruto said.

"Hardly. You will pay me back, with interest for this." Aria's tone said there was not argument.

"Of course." Naruto said and stepped into the shadows when he heard the sound of approaching feet. "Gotta go." He pocketed the com-link and leapt to a new position just as a figure rounded a corner.

He silently watched as the marine scanned the area then tapped the omni-tool. "This is Shepard, no sign of target. We're going down to the next level." Was when Naruto realized the marine was in fact female from her voice and shook his head at the Alliance issue body armor that disguised the gender of its wearer.

He waited five minutes before moving, this time he crept along the pipes until he reached a grate and pushing it aside he slipped in and allowed it to close and he crept along the shaft, easily avoiding possibility of encountering any further patrols.

XX

Docking Bay 94

Naruto slipped from the vent that was hidden by several crates, using the cover to confirm that the bay was empty. He spotted a familiar figure by the boarding ramp.

"Psst."

The female Vorcha approached. "Naruto-meat, safe-safe."

Naruto stepped out and looked at the freighter that would take him to his ship. "Aria said there is a crew on board." He said.

"Yes-yes. Crew no like Vorcha-Kree." The female said. Naruto had rescued her a year ago and she had been loyal to him since, even killing other Vorcha in his defense.

"Well, lets go. Kasumi went to a lot of trouble stealing the plans and Mathias has worked hard to build it. Lets go be bad guys." He said putting a hand on the Vorcha's shoulders and leading her up the ramp.

"You're late."

He turned to see a Krogan with a shotgun.

"Stow it, we need to get to my ship."

The Krogan growled. "You heard him. Raise the ramp."

"And avoid the Alliance ship." Naruto said taking a seat.

The bay doors opened and the ship began to move. A bandaged Turian spoke up, "Alliance Cruiser off the port side. The surrounding asteroids are giving us some cover from their scanners, but they could spot us visually."

"Helm try to put Omega between us and them." The Krogan ordered. He looked at Naruto "We might night be able to stop."

The blond nodded and headed aft.

"Naruto-soft meat where you go?" the female Vorcha asked trailing after him.

"To put on a suit. You'll need to return to Omega until I return for you Kree." Naruto said standing by a locker near an airlock. "You know the code for my quarters, stay there."

"Vorcha-Kree do as Naruto-meat says. Vorcha-Kree unhappy." The female Vorcha said in a sad tone.

"I don't think they have a suit or space gear for you. Just keep your wits about you and if anything goes wrong…"

"Vorcha-Kree know what to do. Not weak meat."

A chuckle escaped from Naruto. "Stay safe my friend." He said putting a hand on the female Vorcha's shoulder.

She remained silent as Naruto suited up.

"Get ready human. Your going to have to jump, they just spotted us." The captain's voice came over the intercom.

"Let's fly." Naruto said closing the helmet's seals and entered the airlock. The door opened and he saw his target. With a two fingered salute he jumped.

"Safe-safe, Naruto-meat." Kree's voice came over his communicator as he descended towards the asteroids surface.

He focused and used chakra to flatten himself against the surface and turned to watch as the Alliance ship was trying to maneuver into the asteroid field to pursue the ship that was weaving in and out, making a direct course for the Relay.

By the time the Alliance cruiser cleared the asteroids the ship was gone and it too was gone.

With a breath he began to walk the surface, he checked his omni-tool and found the hatch after a couple minutes of searching. Entering the code he slid into darkness, the hatch closing with a hiss behind him.

XX

Airlock

He waited as the decontamination field finished and he removed his suit. The hatch cycled open and he smiled at who greeted him.

"Liselle-chan!"

the young Asari maiden smiled. "Welcome aboard." She said.

"Does your mother know you're here?" he asked setting foot on his ship officially.

"Of course. I'm your navigations and communications officer and acting XO until you hire one." She said giving him a smile.

"I should make you my XO just for being your mother's daughter." He said. "What's our status?" he inquired to the Asari maiden.

"Mathias finished just a bit ago and took a shuttle back to Omega before the Alliance ship showed up. Right now the crew is you, me the AI and…_her._" Liselle said the last with a hint of distaste.

Naruto followed her gaze to see the familiar hooded figure.

"Kasumi? What are you doing here?"

"Aw, I thought you'd be glad to see me Naru-chan." She said in a teasing manner as she sashayed towards him.

"And where in your other half?" Naruto asked looking for Kasumi's boyfriend.

"He had a job on Noveria that he couldn't miss and I had another present for you."

"And what's this gift going to cost me?" Naruto asked. "The ship design, the AI and several other things dug deep into my funds which while vast due to investments…will have to last me until we can get paying jobs."

Kasumi chuckled. "Nothing. This is a gift. But I wouldn't say no to a lift to a friendly port." Kasumi said.

"Toss her out an airlock." Liselle was heard muttering.

Kasumi looked at her and her eyes sparkled from the shadows of her hood. "Easy kitten, I'm not looking to ride him, just the ship."

"So, what's the gift?" Naruto asked trying to lead the conversation away from a catfight that would do more damage than he wanted to deal with.

"Keiji and I found it the same way we found the ship plans and the AI." Kasumi said he could see her lips quirk into a smirk not really answering the question.

Shaking his head Naruto gestured for the thief to proceed knowing she wanted to put on a show. She led him and Liselle through the ship and they took the lift to the cargo hold. Naruto saw the crate and looked at the thief for an explanation.

"Well it' bigger than a data disc." Naruto said. "And how did you bypass all of the security to get this on here?"

Kasumi actually giggled and twiddled her fingers, "A girl does need to keep some secrets Naru-kun."

Liselle was furious and was thinking of shooting the thief but Naruto was in the way and he did have a strange connection to the annoying woman.

"Your secrets have a habit of coming back and biting others in the ass, Kasumi-chan." The blond countered.

"What is it?" Liselle asked in a flat tone.

Kasumi held a crowbar up, "Why don't you find out." while offering the Asari the crowbar.

Liselle growled and took it and hissed in Kasumi's face too low for Naruto to hear, "If there is anything that hurts Naruto, there will be a bounty on your head so large that you'll never be able to hide."

"It isn't." Kasumi assured. "I would never do something that would harm Naruto."

Naruto sighed softly as the two continued to stare are one another, "Are we going to open it or will I get my wish and see the two of you kiss and make out?"

He managed to hide his laughter as they both turned to glare at him. "What?" he said, "It would be hot!"

They looked at him then both giggled.

Liselle made short work and blinked. "A mannequin?" the female form was silver and had some features while in a clear coffin.

Kasumi snorted and stepped forward. "Allow me to correct the young Asari in that you are looking at the very latest in synthetic technology. A gynoid fembot waiting for programming." She tapped on her omni-tool. "The operating manual and control codes have just been sent to your omni-tool."

Naruto was already scanning it and smiled as his fingers danced over the options.

"What are you doing?" Liselle asked.

"Designing her looks." Naruto answered. His fingers seemed possessed and the two women watched as the coffin darkened and hummed.

Lights flickered on holographic displays the whole time Naruto's grin got larger and if there was anyone alive in Konoha they would be trembling in fear at what that grin usually led to.

Liselle had some experience and last time she saw that grin the Blood Pack had been on the receiving end and the blond had mad a Krogan cry and beg.

Kasumi was smiling wondering what the fembot would look like and excited that she was going to witness the first android created by man and she found out it was also Asari and Salarian.

_It shows what the species can do when they work together, granted I stole this gem from a black ops group of humans and wiped everything out so it will take them years to create another._ The thief had found the AI for the ship was a prototype and had basically been abandoned for a newer model in the works, but Kasumi thought the AI would be perfect for Naruto.

_And when Keiji and I stole the plans for the ship originally we were going to sell it to whomever had the most credits but we had been caught and were about to be killed when Naruto saved our sweet asses and Keiji offered him the data pack at a huge discount._

She looked at the ship, which was another collaboration of human, Salarian and Asari work. The engines alone were an engineers wet dream as they were powered by matter and anti-matter.

_What I remember this ship won't even need a relay._

Kasumi was pulled out of her thoughts hearing Naruto's voice, "All done."

Kasumi turned to see the container powering down and stepped back.

"So before she's active where did you find her?" the blond asked the thief.

"Noveria. Keiji found her where we got the ship and AI from, you'd think they would have improved their security."

Naruto chuckled while Liselle muttered about thieves.

"In the time I've known you and Keiji the concept of security is rather moot." Shaking his head "As well as boundaries and personal property."

Kasumi gave a cute pout. "Aw, are you implying you don't like it when I show up?"

"Showing up is fine, but would it be a problem if you left my boxers alone. I just bought new ones. And shouldn't you steal Keiji's instead?"

"Keiji goes commando. Besides I like wearing boxers when I'm out of my stealth suit." Kasumi said with a smile. "Besides I like the ones with the cartoon foxes their so cute and the fact you wear silk…"

"Keep your grubby paws off of his boxers!" Liselle growled.

Naruto stepped between them and knelt by the coffin-crate and his fingers deftly searched for the hidden release there was a beep and it hissed open and Naruto pushed the lid open, the inside was obscured by thick white smoke.

As the chemical fog cleared he saw the flawless pale skin, long indigo hair.

"Why Naru-chan, kinky." Kasumi teased seeing the naked gynoid.

While Naruto looked down and studied the features he had created from memory Liselle stepped forward and cocked her head to the side. The androids breasts were larger than hers and the long hair had her wondering why it was that color. She noticed the pubic hair was the same color but neatly trimmed.

"Who was she?" the Asari asked seeing the sad look in the blonds gaze as he looked at the fembot.

Naruto struggled what to say. "She was so many things during different points in my life. Classmate, strange girl who I didn't know who was stalking me, a friend, a lover…" he lifted his eyes. "This is my tribute to her. Her name was Hinata Hyuga and before she could become my wife she was murdered."

Both women looked sad but Naruto cleared his throat as they both hugged him between them.

When they released him he cleared his throat again and checked over his omni-tool. "Now to turn her on."

Kasumi smiled, "That's easy you always turn me on Naru-chan."

Liselle growled and vowed to speak with her mother about keeping the thief away from the whisker marked blond.

Naruto scanned the instructions, "I need you both to stand back and remain quiet until the initial start up is complete."

Taking a knee he took a steadying breath and reached down, his hand touching the surprisingly warm synthetic flesh and under to the back where his fingers started at the base of the spine and traced upwards, his fingers found the spot along the spine and pushing in and twisting there a soft _Click a slight hum and the blond leaned back and waited._

It wasn't more than a heartbeat when the fembots eyes opened reveal cybernetic azure pupils on black. She lifted her arm and flexed her hand and fingers before looking around and her eyes locking on Naruto. "Status?" her voice was reverberating yet had a musical hint to it.

Naruto moved his face in front of her and seeing eyes scanning his. "Crewmate and bodyguard." He told the fembot.

"Commander?" the android intoned.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Captain of this ship." He gestured around the hold.

"Mission?"

Here Naruto chuckled.

XX

AN: Decided to end it here. Naruto gets a tour of his ship, introduces the AI, the android and finds out where Kasumi wants to go. While many liked the idea of Naruto/Tali and I was being accused of making Naruto a +1 to Shepard and outright Mary Sue him. I'm going to try to have him cross paths and like I said earlier, Aria or her daughter felt like more fun. My girlfriend pointed out the crew I had picked was largely female and our ninja will cross paths with Shepard and posse several times. I plan on making him a pain in the ass to Cerberus. And maybe stealing certain characters but will decide later on if I will or not.

The ship is going to be different than originally planned. I blame what I've been watching. Trying to pick a name for the android the new ship (as the one from the original poll might not work) and the AI. Also the AI's personality is a mixed bag.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own not making any money Disclaimer: Don't own Chapter 3 Hidden Space Dock

"Will you find her some clothes?" Liselle asked the blond who had been laughing since the fembot had asked her last question.

Naruto stopped and realized the android was looking up at him. Scratching the back of his head he stood and extended a hand to offer the gynoid a helping hand, but it was ignored as the fembot stood with a fluid grace that wasn't human unconcerned with its nudity and stepped out barefoot on the cool deck.

He saw her eyes scanning the hold, briefly pausing on Kasumi and Liselle.

"Human and Asari, designations?"

Naruto nodded. "The human is Kasumi Goto and the Asari is Liselle T'Loak."

"Purpose?"

Naruto looked at the two women, "Kasumi-chan is freelance scout and requisitions. Liselle-chan…is X.O. and temporary communications and navigations officer aboard this ship until crew can be found." Naruto told the artificial woman.

"What are you called?" he asked her.

"I am designated N-419315185 Artificial Data Intelligence Core Cerberus Gynoid Junctioned Artificial Neuro-Intergated Cybernetic Entity MK1."

"Not that." Naruto said. "Didn't they give you a name?"

the fembot cocked her head to the side, "My creator Dr. Evangeline Rei Locke never gave me any other designation."

"What did she call you?" Naruto asked.

"N-419315185." Came the detached response.

"Would you object to me giving you a name?" Naruto asked.

"You are my captain, I will comply." The gynoid answered as Naruto had been the one to activate her with the start up code.

"Captain, a word." Liselle said drawing the blond away from the gynoid to stand with her and Kasumi.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You can't name her, I've seen you name things while on Omega." The Asari said.

"I wasn't going to name her after a ramen dish." The blond protested remembering the hamster he'd rescued and later gave to a passing child. "I was thinking of naming her after one of my friends as a tribute."

Both females shared a look and it was Kasumi who spoke next, "Are you sure? Wouldn't it be painful? I mean you based her looks off a friends already." The thief added.

Naruto sighed and looked back at the image of Hinata he had created. "Should I change her looks then?"

"Is she exactly like your friend in looks?" Kasumi asked.

"No, she could pass for a sister or a relative but not a twin." Naruto said. He had nearly made the gynoid look like his first crush, but he remembered Hinata's more gentle nature and while Sakura had been a great friend in the end, they discovered they were more like siblings than lovers and he would admit now she scared the crap out of him at times, a familiar face should be welcoming.

"I am willing to take suggestions." He told them.

"She'll need identification papers and entered into galactic records." Liselle reminded him, something her mother had gotten done and helped create several aliases for the blond.

The three turned to see the gynoid standing where they had left her. "And she's going to need clothes." The Asari said. While Asari embraced their sexuality they followed civilized standards and some wore the bare minimum required for decency.

Naruto looked at Kasumi and cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" the thief asked.

"You brought her." The blond said.

"Do you really want me to shop for your sex toy?" the thief said eyes sparkling in mischief. "School girl or perhaps wrap her in leather? How about the slave girl outfit?"

"Not a sex toy and you just brought her with no warning. But since we can't get to Omega right now I think there are some coveralls in a storage locker." Naruto looked at his omni-tool ignoring the thief's suggestions and after reading some more approached the gynoid.

"I've decided on a name for you. After reading the notes and some of your abilities I name thee Trinity Rei. The surname is a tribute towards your creator who according to the files was killed a year ago in a lab explosion."

The newly dubbed Trinity blinked her eyes dimmed a second. "Acknowledged. This platform will respond to designation Trinity Rei."

He shot the Asari and thief a grin. "Now we need to find you some clothes."

Trinity looked down at herself then nodded as her computerized mind supplied the social norms for most species.

XX

The quartet met at the airlock once Trinity was wearing a baggy set of coveralls. The gynoid glanced around. "I recognize this design, it was being created at the base where Dr. Rei-Locke constructed me."

Naruto shot Kasumi a look then focused on the fembot. "How much of the ship do you know?"

"Very little as the men on the base were not comfortable with me around and I was confined to the labs. When I did see this ship it was a few plates and skeletal frame."

"And you can tell all of this by just looking?" Liselle asked.

"My sensors picked up several of the trace alloys that were the same, since Cerberus had a limited supply of the material and I recall Dr. Locke saying that it was a shame they used it all in the ships construction."

Naruto nodded. "While you were getting Trinity clothed, I activated the ships AI which is working on getting the other systems started up."

"What?" Liselle inquired.

"The lights and life support are being powered by the connections to the dock. Our Quarian engineer didn't power us up before he left."

Liselle growled and made a mental note to have her mother speak with Mathias. "I knew he should have been watched over. Damn scatter brained old fool!"

Naruto chuckled and agreed even though he liked the old Quarian. "Anyway CAM is…"

"You named the AI CAM?" the Asari asked.

"Actually it was the letters on her memory core, and she didn't mind." The blond captain said.

"**I did not captain. You were far polite than those who were part of my creation."** The voice same from the corridor's ceiling and Liselle spotted the tiny camera system.

"How's the start up coming along CAM?" Naruto asked.

"**I will need some one physically in engineering to remove the safety seals containing the dual engines."**

"There are two engines?" Liselle asked.

"**Confirmed XO T'Loak. The FTL drive deigned using the standard element zero configuration. The newer drive the ZPM drive is powered by zero point energy which is created from vacuum energy in a…"**

"Yes, you can forward that to the XO's private terminal." Naruto said interrupting AI's explanation that would have gone into in depth detail. "The ZPM drive will be kept offline for now until we've got an engineer on board and can go over it with a fine tooth comb."

"**Yes captain Namikaze. However the ZMP drive does not require the use of a relay."**

"Understood." Naruto said and looked at the three females before him. "Lets head to engineering."

XX

Half an hour later…

"Five decks, I must say for such a small ship it is rather impressive." Liselle said as they entered the lift. She noted that it moved faster than others she'd been on.

"Bridge." Naruto said and CAM activated the lift, the others already getting used to the AI.

"It was designed to be an escort and battleship." Naruto said. "But thanks to Kasumi we have the only one designed."

"And Keiji removed all other traces from the database." The thief confirmed.

The lift stopped and as the doors hissed open the group stepped onto the bridge.

"Whoa."

Naruto stepped onto the bridge, "CAM how's the start up coming?" he looked around the bridge.

"**Power levels are equaling and I have cut the umbilical to the dock. Computers are operational."** The AI reported.

Naruto walked to the captain's chair and sat down spinning it around to study the bridge. The pilots console was a step down from him and he saw Liselle off to the side studying another console. Kasumi ran a finger over yet another.

"Do you know what that does?" Naruto asked the thief.

"No."

"Then don't push anything until you do. We don't need to blow up the dock or ourselves."

"**That wouldn't be possible Captain as the self destruct needs both the captain and the X.O. to verbally activate it with codes."** The AI said.

"Thanks for that CAM." Naruto said. "Trinity, I want you to familiarize yourself with the helm you'll be our pilot until we hire one."

"Yes captain." The gynoid said and went to the pilot station.

"Liselle-chan, the communications is yours for now."

"And what of me?" Kasumi asked.

"I need you to go over the ship and find out what we need. Supplies, weapons, make a list." Naruto told the thief. "You are our requisition officer Kasumi-chan. Do what you do best and scrounge."

The thief smiled and headed for the lift, he turned back to find Liselle looking at him and shaking her head.

"What?" the blond asked.

"You basically just told her you expect her to steal for us." The Asari X.O. said.

"Better for us than from us." Naruto said rising from the captain's chair and going to a console. "CAM, is this the weapons control?"

"**Affirmative captain."** The AI answered. **"Currently the weapons are locked out, you will need to override the lockout." **Naruto sighed and went to another console with a screen. "What's this station?"

"That station is tactical next to it is science."

"And the doors here lead to the computer core." Naruto said.

"I thought her core was on another deck?" Liselle asked from the communications station.

"No, CAM's core is on a separate deck." Naruto said. "And its protected by a triple security field."

Liselle decided to ask about it later as her eyes went to the gynoid at the helm. She turned back to see Naruto at the free station, his eyes scanning the data flowing across the screen absorbing information about the ship. Shaking her head she went to work at her station vowing to talk to him later.

XX

Mess Hall

The three flesh and blood crew members met in the mess hall, both Naruto and Liselle needing something as they worked to learn the ship systems. They found Kasumi at a table with her omni-tool lit up and her fingers dancing over the controls. Trinity was still on the bridge.

"Naruto, how many people are you looking for to crew this ship?" the thief asked.

"Well the ship can crew fifty. I'm looking for a crew of at least minimum six to ten."

The Asari and thief looked at him. "I'm not looking for a hug crew. And what we don't use we can convert into cargo bays or passenger dorms." He defended himself. "I was reading we can route the weapons & defense into the helm and the science, tactical and communications can be united as well. Or at least we get people for those stations."

"We're going to need an engineer." Liselle said. "Mathias would have been ideal as he was here for the construction."

"He won't leave Omega." Naruto said. "But there might be a good substitute. I'd like a Quarian or Salarian in engineering." He told his X.O.

"Where are we going to find a crew, because I bet the Alliance left someone on Omega." The Asari said.

"We could try the Citadel, but I'd rather avoid Alliance entanglement until I can get them to stop looking for me." Naruto said.

"That leaves Citadel race worlds…or some of the less reputable places out in the Traverse."

"Illium might be a good port." Kasumi suggested. She shared a look with the Asari and they said "Tortuga."

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"Like Omega without the personality or morals." Kasumi said with a grin.

"A wretched hive of scum and villainy." Liselle said with an air of distaste. "Mother thought about destroying it as it was an affront. The government for lack of a better term is run by their own version of the Citadel council. A Krogan, a Bataran and a Volus."

"That has to be interesting to see." The blond said.

Liselle shook her head. "No, they argue, plot and rarely agree on anything. If we go there its best to speak with the Dock Master."

"Or one of the tavern owners as they will likely be more helpful." Kasumi said.

"CAM?"

"**Yes Captain?"** the AI answered.

"How is Trinity doing?"

"**Pilot Rei is finished the piloting simulator all levels and is now studying all available star maps."** The AI answered.

"Ship status?" Naruto asked.

"**Engines powered up and on standby. All systems registering in the green." **CAM reported. **"Weapons systems online and standing by. Defensive systems online and standing by. Stealth system standing by. ZPM engine standing by. Chamelion systems standing by."**

Naruto smiled. "We'll finish our meal, inform Trinity she has forty minutes before we depart. Tell her we're heading to…Tortuga."

"**Acknowledged."** The AI responded. Looking at the other two he raised an eyebrow.

Liselle answered the unasked question, "You really want to go to Tortuga? We could try somewhere friendlier first."

"No. I want to avoid Alliance friendly ports until we have a command crew at least." Naruto answered.

"How are we going to handle the ship until then?" Kasumi asked.

Naruto grinned. "Lets just say I have a few hidden talents."

XX

**Forty Minutes Later…**

"Alright, Trinity switch to maneuvering thrusters. CAM can you open the dock doors?" Naruto asked sitting in the captain's seat.

"**Sending the signal now."** The AI said.

Naruto looked out the view and saw the asteroid's hidden doors creak open.

"Trinity." He said.

"Thrusters at one-quarter." The gynoid reported as the ship moved and the doors easily were cleared.

Kasumi was seated at the sensor station. "Crap." The thief said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"The Alliance left a pair of interceptors, their coming around the far side of Omega." The thief reported.

"CAM! Activate the kinetic barriers." The whisker marked captain ordered.

"**Captain, I cannot operate the weapons. I can control the electric warfare and defense barriers."** The AI said.

"I'm aware. We're not getting into a shooting match." Naruto said. "Trinity, once we're clear of the asteroids head for the relay and get us out of here."

Lisellle was listening to the communications bud in her ear. "They are ordering us to heave to and prepare to be towed."

"Not happening." Naruto said. "Do not respond." He told the Asari.

"Captain, there is a pair of System Alliance Kodiak shuttles leaving Omega."

Naruto looked at Kasumi, "Get to weapons. CAM take over the sensors." Naruto stood and went to stand by Trinity.

"Trinity…"

"Thirty seconds to the edge of the asteroid field. Sixty-seven seconds to the relay." The gynoid reported.

"**Captain, the System Alliance ships are hailing."** CAM reported as Liselle left her station to move to another.

"No response." Naruto answered the ships AI. "Liselle?"

Asari at the engineering station was intent as she went over controls as several shots from the pursuing ships rocked them as nearby asteroids were destroyed. "I'm not an engineer but with the computers help I'm adding power to the kinetic barriers."

"**Confirmed."** CAM's voice agreed.

"Add what you can to the engines. See if we can squeeze more power for maneuvering." Naruto said as he grabbed the console as the ship was rocked again.

"**Report of ships powering up and leaving Omega."** CAM reported.

"Worry about the ones close enough to cause us trouble. Trinity?" Naruto said looking over the android's shoulder.

"Entering relay in fifteen seconds." The cybernetic lifeform intoned.

Kasumi grabbed the console she was at as the ship entered its approach.

"Say bye to the nice people trying to shoot us." Naruto snarked.

The thief muttered something which Naruto sounded like "Kiss my ass." With a few other words added on what they could do to their own asses.

"Entering the relay." Trinity said and Naruto grinned as the ship shot forward to safety.

XX

**Omega**

"They got away."

Aria looked at her head of security and didn't say a word for a moment. "Find who sold him out." She ordered.

"You want I should space 'em?" the Batarian asked.

"No, bring whomever it is to me." Aria said as her gaze swept around the busy club. "And when the Krogan and his crew return I want to speak with him."

XX

**Unknown**

Naruto checked the galaxy map then turned back to the rest of the bridge. "Status?"

"**We made two alternate jumps at random relay's. The course is now set for Tortuga."** CAM reported.

Naruto wandered the bridge. "And where is the rest of the crew?"

"**Ms. Goto is currently crawling thru several of the Jeffery tubes. Pilot Trinity is currently in the shuttle bay with Ms. T'Loak."** The ships AI reported.

"Do I want to know…never mind. Monitor the systems and let me know ten minutes before we revert to normal space. I'll be in my quarters."

Naruto left the bridge under the digital control of the ships AI and wandered the corridor his hands touching control panels and checking systems. He entered his quarters and paused. They were currently bare save for the bed, desk and computer. He spotted the door across the room and knew it was the bathroom.

"Too much gray." He muttered deciding to get some paint when they next made a safe port. He trailed his hand over the wall, which was bare and he knew he would have to get the rest of his things from Omega in the near future. Dropping onto the bed he had to admit the gel mattress was like sleeping on a cloud and far better than the old spring mattresses from his home.

He took several relaxing breaths and knew that the next several days were going to be tense even more so with the Systems Alliance actively searching for him.

_Looks like the Traverse is going to be my home for a while._ He thought of all the studying he had his shadow clones doing since he awoke. All the technology he learned and the skills he picked up in the short two years since he was found on Ibonihs.

Turning onto his side he admitted he missed Omega as it had become familiar and he felt at home amidst the so called dregs of the galaxy. At Omega he understood things he understood Aria her actions making him think of some of the village leaders he met when he was younger.

He thought about the things he'd done since waking up to the 'verse and his conscience was clear.

_I need a crew, but I won't take just anyone. I do want a Quarian engineer at least. And while Trinity was a good pilot, I think I want someone that can adapt. Either a Salarian or Turian._ He turned back onto his back with his thoughts.

Naruto spent the next hour forming plans in his mind and was pulled out of his thoughts by the arrival of a certain thief literally falling out of the vent over his bed and landing on him.

"OOOF!"

Kasumi managed to push up and grin at him. "Why Naru-chan someone is happy to see me." The thief said as she rubbed her pelvis against his.

"Get off." Naruto groaned.

The thief pouted but did as asked, "Just looking for a good time."

"Well until you find your boy you can find a good time with your hand. Keiji is too damn quick with those knives of his and since I don't plan on killing him I best keep out of your grasp and avoid temptation."

"So you would have sex with me?" Kasumi asked with a slight pout and grin, hers eyes hooded and sparkling with mirth.

"If you were single and didn't have Keiji hovering around then yes, I would gladly take you in a manly fashion." Naruto said missing the look in her eyes.

"Oooh, a manly fashion like you take Aria?"

"Like I take…not answering that question." Naruto stopped.

"Aw, well have you tried Liselle? Is it true an Asari maiden…" Kasumi started but Naruto covered her mouth with his hand.

"If you want to know about Asari you ask an Asari. I will not share my "experiences" with them." He smirked then, "But age seems to improve their experience."

Kasumi giggled then got serious, "So what are you naming her?"

Naruto picked up a pad, "I was thinking about what that pirate I met on Omega said." He offered it to the thief, "I need your skills to set up several registered papers and with the chameleon skin I can change some of the appearance so we get several cover id's and we can slip in when they are looking for another."

"So, what's the ship's official name?" Kasumi asked curious as to what the whisker marked blond was naming the ship. "Come on, tell me." She pleaded.

"I thought the official name would be…"

XX

**AN: Ain't I a stinker? Naruto's got the official name picked as well as false id's. Yes I borrowed Tortuga from POTC. Already have the pilot picked out as well as the engineer. Trinity will have some time next chapter. No she is not Hinata reborn just similar in looks. CAM was a abandoned prototype for EDI who is part Geth, reaper and AI from the moon in the first game and more about her as well as CAM is more than an AI. So Tortuga next chapter.**


End file.
